1381
'World Events' *March 14 – Chioggia concludes an alliance with Zadar and Trogir against Venice, which becomes changed in 1412 in Šibenik. *June 12 – Peasants' Revolt: In England, rebels from Kent and Essex, led by Wat Tyler and Jack Straw, meet at Blackheath. There the rebels are encouraged by a sermon, by renegade priest John Ball. *June 14 – Peasants' Revolt: Rebels destroy John of Gaunt's Savoy Palace and storm the Tower of London, killing the Archbishop of Canterbury and the Lord Chancellor. King Richard II of Englandmeets the leaders of the revolt, and agrees to reforms such as fair rents, and the abolition of serfdom. *June 15 – Peasants' Revolt: During further negotiations, Wat Tyler is murdered by the King's entourage. Noble forces subsequently overpower the rebel army. The rebel leaders are eventually captured and executed and Richard II revokes his concessions. The revolt is discussed in John Gower's Vox Clamantis and Froissart's Chronicles. *August – Kęstutis overthrows his nephew, Jogaila, as Grand Duke of Lithuania. Jogaila is allowed to remain as governor of eastern Lithuania. This marks the beginning of the Lithuanian Civil War (1381–84). Date Unknown *Due to Joanna I of Naples' support for Antipope Clement VII, Pope Urban VI bestows Naples upon Charles of Durazzo. With the help of the Hungarians, Charles advances on Naples and captures Joanna. *The Ming Dynasty of China annexes the areas of the old Kingdom of Dali, in what is now Yunnanand Guizhou provinces, inhabited by the Miao and Yao peoples. Hundreds of thousands of Chinese (including military colonists) will migrate there from the rest of China. *James of Baux, the ruler of Taranto and the Latin Empire, claims the Principality of Achaea, after the imprisonment of Joanna I of Naples. *Sonam Drakpa deposes Drakpa Changchub, as ruler of Tibet. *Hajji I succeeds Alah-ad-Din Ali, as Mamluk Sultan of Egypt. The Egyptian government continues to be controlled by rebel leader Barquq. *After a naval battle, Venice wins the three-year War of Chioggia against Genoa. The Genoans are permanently weakened by the conflict. *Timur conquers east Persia, ending the rule of the Sarbadar dynasty. *In Ming Dynasty China, the lijia census registration system begun in 1371 is now universally imposed, during the reign of the Hongwu Emperor. The census counts 59,873,305 people living in China in this year. This depicts a drastic drop in population since the Song Dynasty, which counted 100 million people at its height in the early 12th century. The historian Timothy Brook, in his The Confusions of Pleasure: Commerce and Culture in Ming China, states that the Ming census was inaccurate, as China in the late 14th century had at least 65,000,000 inhabitants, if not 75,000,000. 'The Sphere of Magic' January * Richard reaches age of majority, weds Anne in Bohemia and assumes kingdom. February * Aquitaine incentivizes Estates General of France toward the Magna Carta. March * Westminster, rebuilt: The town and massive palace complex of Westminster is finished rebuilding, including protective wards. There are separate town walls, including its own moat, with active flow from the Thames. Within the city walls, the town of Westminster is a modern support town to the Palace (and heavily populated by the extended Plantagenet family). Perhaps the most important are wards; the apotropaic magic that seals the area from another attack like the Devil's Teardrop. April * Aztec-Mayan War. May * HoP brokers peace in Aztec-Mayan War June July August September * The CMC Kingdoms of the Levant: House Plantagenet establishes the Kingdoms of Israel and Zion. Israel occupies the central western Levant and is intended as the land of Judea. Much smaller and nestled to the immediate east of Jerusalem (covering Calvary), to about 7 miles south to Bethlehem, is the Christian Kingdom of Zion. Inspired by Wales / Britannia, Zion features The Waiting Throne. October November December Category:Hall of Records Category:1381